Abenteuer auf Vancouver Island
by Mario Quade
Summary: Einige Zeit nach ihrem Abenteuer am Saurier-Felsen (oder dem geheimnisvollen Berg der Saurier), kommen die fünf Freunde in Kontakt mit einem geheimnisvollen Licht. Sie werden ohnmächtig und wachen in einer ihnen unbekannten Umgebung auf. Was für Abenteuer warten hier auf sie? Und wie kommen sie wieder zurück nach Hause?


**Diese Geschichte spielt nach _In einem Land vor unserer Zeit VI: Der geheimnisvolle Berg der Saurier._ Falls ich bestimmte deutsche Übersetzungsbezeichnung nicht richtig verwendet habe, bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen, da es Jahre her ist, dass ich die Filme auf Deutsch gesehen habe, mich aber irgendwie nicht dazu bringen konnte, den Text auf Englisch zu schreiben.**

 **Da die Geschichte nach dem sechsten Film spielt, werden sämtliche Entwicklungen der weiteren Reihe ignoriert. Von hier ist es ein AU.**

 **Disclaimer: Die Rechte an der _The Land Before Time_ Reihe und seinen Inhalten liegen bei Universal Studios, nur die eigenen eingeführten Elemente gehören mir selbst.**

* * *

Lassen Sie uns eine Zeitreise unternehmen, zurück in eine Zeit, als der Mensch in den Plänen der Natur noch nicht einmal vorkam, als Säugetiere in Angst und Schrecken lebten und ihre maximale Größe die einer Hauskatze war. In eine Zeit, als Vögel gerade erst anfingen die Lüfte für sich zu erobern. Als die ersten Früchte anfingen an Bäumen zu wachsen, Blumen, Gräser und Laubbäume sich langsam über den Erdball ausbreiteten. Die Kontinente erst anfingen, ihre heutige Form anzunehmen und das Klima, obwohl immer noch wesentlich wärmer und feuchter als heutzutage, sich erst langsam an das heutige anglich. In eine Zeit als gut ein Drittel der heutigen USA unter einem Binnenmeer wie der Ostsee lag, die Appalachen höher reichten als die meisten Mittelgebirge Deutschlands und Frankreichs, die Kordilleren-Kette mit den Rocky Mountains sich gerade erst bildete und dadurch für eine hohe vulkanische Aktivität im Mittleren Westen sorgte. In eine Zeit in der, trotz aller immer widriger Umstände, Riesen die Welt bevölkerten. Die Dinosaurier. Diese Rasse der Reptilien hatten sich vor 240 Mio. Jahren im Mittleren Trias entwickelt und waren angetreten, die dominante Spezies auf dem Planeten Erde zu werden und zwar für beinahe 140 Mio. Jahre, nachdem gegen Ende der Trias beinahe alle anderen großen Echsen-Rassen ausstarben, bis hin zum Ende der Kreidezeit vor 66 Mio. Jahren, als sie von einem Meteoriten-Einschlag und den darauffolgenden Klima-Veränderung innerhalb weniger Jahrhunderte beinahe vollständig von der Erde verschwanden. Nur ein Stamm überlebte: Die Vögel, welche sich aus den Vogelbecken-Dinosauriern, auch Theropoden genannt, während der Kreidezeit entwickelt hatten. Sie überlebten und mussten mitansehen, wie die Säugetiere den Erfolg der Dinosaurier sogar noch überstiegen.

Aber wir überholen uns. Unsere Geschichte beginnt vor 70 Mio. Jahren auf dem Kontinent von Nordamerika, der von geologischen Umwandlungen geformt wurde, in einer Zeit, die als Maastrichtium bezeichnet wird, dem Ende der Kreidezeit. Die neuen Gebirge im Westen des Kontinents, die damit steigende vulkanische Aktivität sowie die Abkühlung des Klimas sorgten dafür, dass sich die Flora verwandelte und mit ihr die Fauna. Viele einst von Urwald bedeckte Gebiete wurden zu offenen Wiesen, wo einst dichte Farn- und Nadelbäume Wälder standen, breiteten sich Laubwälder aus. Farne wurden durch Gräser ersetzt und ganze Gebiete wurden durch vulkanische Asche über Jahre und Jahrzehnte hinweg unbewohnbar, da nichts mehr wachsen wollte und zu viele tödliche Gase sich in der Luft befanden. Die höher werdenden Lagen erschwerten das Wachsen von Pflanzen zusätzlich. Für die Dinosaurier waren dies schwierige Zeiten. Viele von ihnen suchten sich neue Lebensräume, aber ein Ort blieb nahezu unverändert, die Wahrheit ist, er blieb seit der Jura-Zeit vor über 70 Mio. Jahren beinahe unverändert: Das Große Tal. Dieses Tal lag in dem Gebiet, welches heute als Utah bekannt ist, in etwa an dem Ort, wo sich heute Ashey Valley befindet, auch wenn dieses nur einen Bruchteil der Größe hat, wie sie einst das Große Tal hatte.

Durch die sich dort nur langsam verändernde Umwelt, konnten viele Rassen, die im Rest der Welt bereits ausgestorben waren, die der Apatosaurus oder der Stegosaurus, hier retten und Millionen von Jahre länger als ihre Artgenossen überleben. Einer dieser Apatosaurier war ein kleiner Junge namens Littlefoot. Er und alle anderen Sauropoden wurden von den anderen Dinosauriern Langhälse genannt. Und dieser kleine Langhals lebte seit Jahren im Großen Tal. Geboren wurde er wesentlich weiter südlich, in etwa in dem Gebiet, welches heute der US-Bundesstaat Kansas ist. Er und seine Familie, bestehend aus ihm selbst (er war der einzige, der aus seinem Ei geschlüpft war), seiner Mutter und seinen Großeltern. Auf dem Weg ins Große Tal wurde er von einem Scharfzahn, genauer gesagt einem Tyrannosaurus Rex, angegriffen. Seine Mutter retten ihm und einem kleinen Dreihorn (Triceratops) namens Cera das Leben, starb aber später an ihren Verletzungen. Durch ein Erdbeben war er von seinen Großeltern getrennt worden und setzte seine Reise daher alleine fort. Auf dem Weg traf er Cera wieder und befreundete sich mit dem Schwimmer (Saurolophus) Ducky, dem Flieger (Pteranodon) Petrie und den Stachelschwanz (Stegosaurus) Spike. Die fünf bekämpfte den Scharfzahn erneut auf ihren Weg ins Große Tal und konnten ihn besiegen. Schließlich schafften sie es zurück zu ihren Familien zu gelangen und wurden die aller besten Freunde. Selbst während ihrer Zeit im eigentlich sicheren Tal, schaffen es die Fünf immer wieder in neue Abenteuer zu geraten.

Gerade befanden sie sich nicht in einem neuen Abenteuer. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, dass sie, zusammen mit Ceras Nichte Dinah und ihren Neffen Dana, ein aufregendes Abenteuer am Saurier-Felsen erlebt haben. Sie hätten es beinahe nicht überlebt, wäre es nicht für Littlefoots Großvater und einem anderen Langhals (einem Diplodocus) namens Doc gewesen, die die Kinder vor zwei Tyrannosauriern gerettet haben. Nun aber lagen sie im Hohen Gras und ruhten sich in der Sonne aus. „Mir ist langweilig", sagte Cera auf einmal.

Littlefoot verdrehte genervt die Augen. Cera war immer die erste, die etwas anderes machen wollte. Nicht das er sich wirklich beschwerte, sie war zwar ein Dickkopf, aber gerade die Dynamik zwischen ihrem Dickkopf und seiner Offenheit sorgte dafür, dass die Gruppe ausgeglichener war und es niemals wirklich langweilig wurde.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Spike wirklich hier weg möchte, nein, nein, nein", sagte Ducky und schüttelte ihren Kopf, während sie auf ihren „Bruder" zeigte, der gerade angefangen hatte, große Büschel Gras herauszureißen und zu verspeisen.

Cera stöhnte. „Es ist doch eh egal wo wir hingehen, Spike würde eh weiter essen", erwiderte sie.

Petrie flog hoch in die Luft und begann um ihre Köpfe zu kreisen. „Mir wollen nicht länger hier liegen", sagte er. „Mir auch langweilig." Die anderen schauten ihn überrascht an. Petrie war nach einem gerade überstanden Abenteuer eigentlich immer derjenige, der am längsten brauchte, um wieder in die Stimmung zu kommen, um etwas zu unternehmen. „Mir aber nicht in die Nähe der Großen Wand kommen wollen", fügte er hinzu, als er ihre Blicke bemerkte.

„Ich auch nicht", meinte Cera. „Ich möchte nur etwas anderes tun, als hier herumliegen. Ich meine, wir sind doch nicht unsere Eltern, die tun den ganzen Tag auch nichts anderes", beschwerte sie sich.

Littlefoot stöhnte, stand aber trotzdem auf und drehte sich zu Cera um. „Also, was willst du tun?", fragte er sie.

„Ähm, wir könnten Verstecken spielen oder Schwimmer spielen", antwortete sie.

Sie und Littlefoot schauten die anderen an. „Schwimmer, ja, ja, ja, immer großer Spaß, ja, ja, ja", sagte Ducky freudig und Spike nickte. Daraufhin schauten die Vier zu Petrie auf.

„Mir kommen mit", sagte er, auch wenn er nicht so gerne Schwimmer spielte, da er dank seiner Flügel nicht schwimmen konnte.

Die fünf machten sich also auf den Weg vom hohen Gras hin zum nächsten Wasserloch. Doch auf einmal meldete sich Petrie wieder zu Wort. „Was ist das mich sehen tun?", fragte er.

Alle stoppten und schauten in die Richtung, in die Petrie zeigte. In der Großen Mauer leuchtete etwas hell auf und verschwand wieder. „Was war das?", fragte Ducky überrascht.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Littlefoot, ebenfalls sehr verwundert.

„Dann sollten wir es herausfinden", meinte Cera und machte sich auf den Weg, bevor die anderen etwas sagen konnte. Diese schauten sich nur gegenseitig an und gingen ihr hinter her.

* * *

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie an der Großen Mauer angelangt waren. Kaum standen sie davor, leuchtete das Licht erneut auf. „Ich denke, wir sollten hier hochgehen", meinte Littelfoot und deutete auf eine schmale Passage etwas weiter links von ihnen. Die anderen stimmten ihm zu und folgten ihm den Weg hinauf. Das Licht hatte wieder aufgehört zu leuchten und als sie schließlich wesentlich höher waren und sich etwa auf der Höhe der Baumkronen befanden, hatten sie ihre Orientierung verloren.

„Und wo lang jetzt?", fragte Ducky und schaute Littlefoot an, der ihr allerdings nicht antworten konnte, woraufhin sie sich, auf dem Rücken von Spike sitzend, zu Cera umdrehte.

Diese schaute sich zunächst Hilfe suchend um, bevor sie das Licht etwas weiter über ihnen erblickte. „Da oben!", sagte sie laut und alle blickten herauf.

„Aber wie sollen wir da hoch kommen?", fragte Littlefoot. Die anderen schauten sich auch nur fragend an. Es blieb also mal wieder an ihm hängen eine Lösung zu finden, bevor Cera auf eine halsbrecherische Idee kommen würde, die sie mal wieder auf die Hilfe der Erwachsenen anweisen würde und nachdem, was beim Saurier-Felsen geschehen ist, wollte er es nicht riskieren, sich wieder eine Predigt von seinen Großeltern abzuholen. „Petrie", sagte er schließlich. „Kannst du schauen, was da oben ist?", fragte er.

Petrie nickte und flog weiter nach oben. „Es sehen aus als ob der Fels leuchten tun", sagte er.

„Ein Fels kann nicht leuchten!", erwiderte Cera.

Petrie flog wieder zu seinen Freunden herunter und schwebte vor Ceras Gesicht. „Aber ich es gesehen haben, der Fels geleuchtet haben", erwiderte er.

Cera schnaubte. „Unmöglich", sagte sie nur, doch sie sollte nur wenig später feststellen, dass sie falsch lag.

Noch bevor Petrie den Streit weiterführen konnte, meldete sich Ducky zu Wort. „Schaut!", sagte sie laut und alle schauten die Felswand hinauf. Ein helles, weißes Licht, welches sie sich nicht erklären konnten, leuchte aus der Felswand heraus. Das Licht strahlte eine seltsame, unheimliche, aber auch eine hypnotische Aura aus. Die Kinder starrten fixiert auf das Licht, welches anfing sich zu bewegen und den Felsen hinunterkam. Langsam wichen sie zurück, mussten dann aber feststellen, dass sie mit dem Rücken zum Abgrund standen. Es dauerte nicht lange und das seltsame Licht befand sich direkt vor ihnen. Es leuchtete noch heller auf und alle fünf wurden ohnmächtig.


End file.
